


Особенное желание

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Где-то между Пиффлом и Рекордом цубасовская гоп-компания попадает в мир, где сейчас как раз канун Рождества, а значит - время для рожденственских чудес.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Особенное желание

В новом мире, куда приземлились путешественники, было непривычно холодно и снежно. Единственным, кто мог чувствовать себя комфортно среди сугробов, был Фай. Остальные сразу же начали мерзнуть. Конечно, волшебник галантно укутал Сакуру в свою шубу, но ее легкие туфельки мгновенно промокли насквозь, и девочка стучала зубами. Мерз даже суровый ниндзя, чего уж говорить о мальчике, который рос вместе с принцессой в довольно теплой стране. Нужно было искать какое-то пристанище, и как можно скорее.  
  
\- Булка, - привычно буркнул Курогане, - в этом мире есть перо?  
  
\- Нет! - весело воскликнула Мокона.  
  
\- Тогда зачем нам здесь оставаться? – возмутился ниндзя. – Переноси нас в следующий мир.  
  
\- Юко сказала, что мы должны здесь остаться, - отозвалась зверушка.  
  
Воин возмущенно фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Может быть, он уже решил для себя, что с ведьмой спорить бесполезно, а может, просто был не прочь задержаться в мире без погонь за перышками и немного передохнуть – хотя в этом он уж точно бы никому не признался.  
  
\- Если Юко такое сказала, значит, она что-то знает про этот мир, - улыбнулся маг. – И вряд ли она бы велела нам оставаться в нем, если бы у нее не было никаких идей насчет места для ночлега. Может быть, ты знаешь, куда нам нужно идти, Моко-тян?  
  
\- Мокона не знает, куда идти, но Юко сказала, что нас здесь встретят, - отозвался зверек.  
  
\- Встретят? – ахнула Сакура. – Кто?  
  
\- Мокона не знает! Но вряд ли это кто-то плохой, иначе Юко сказала бы, чтобы Курогане готовился к битве!  
  
\- Скажет она, как же, - проворчал воин. – Кстати, это не за нами?  
  
Все разом обернулись. Действительно вдалеке маячила одинокая фигура. Сакура испуганно придвинулась ближе к Шаорану. Фай прищурился, а потом улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я думаю, нашему Куро-песику и впрямь не стоит показывать зубы. Сомневаюсь, что эта женщина попробует на нас напасть.  
  
Теперь уже все разглядели, что к ним приближалась немолодая женщина. Она тоже поняла, что ее заметили, и помахала путешественникам.  
  
\- Здравствуйте! – закричал Фай. – Так это вы нас должны были встретить?  
  
\- Разумеется, - весело прищурилась женщина. – Что ж, интересных помощников мне прислала Юко.  
  
\- Помощников? – возмутился Курогане. – Интересно, с чего бы это мы должны…  
  
\- Плата за исполнение желания, - невозмутимо перебила воина их новая спутница.  
  
\- Какого такого желания? – взвыл ниндзя.  
  
\- Юко знает лучше, - женщина пожала плечами. – Идемте уже, а то совсем тут замерзнете.  
  
\- Да, замерзнем и простудимся! – воскликнул Фай, хватая Курогане за руку. – А папочка ведь не хочет, чтобы мамочка и дети чихали и кашляли.  
  
\- Как ты мне надоел, - отозвался воин, но спорить больше не стал. Что там за желание, он еще выяснит, а согреться им всем действительно не помешало бы. Женщина улыбнулась:  
  
\- Следуйте за мной. Здесь недалеко.  
  


***

Идти и впрямь оказалось совсем чуть, а когда путешественники выбрались из леса и увидели стоящий на опушке домик, Сакура восторженно ахнула. Кажущийся рисунком из сказочной книжки, он так и светился уютом, а росшая рядом ель была разукрашена игрушками и гирляндами.

\- Тебе нравится моя рождественская елка? – ласково спросила женщина принцессу.

\- Да, очень, - смущенно ответила девочка, - только я не понимаю, что значит «рождественская».

\- В нашем мире есть такой праздник, Рождество. В этот день празднуют рождение на земле нашего Бога.

\- Бога? – растерянно переспросила Сакура.

\- Сегодня, - продолжила их спутница, - канун этого праздника, сочельник. У нас этот вечер проводят в кругу близких, веселятся, поют песни и обмениваются подарками. И загадывают желания, которые исходят из самого сердца. А я, - тут она улыбнулась, - помогаю людям быть счастливыми. Не всем, конечно, а только тем, кто просит об этом. А вы будете помогать мне.

\- Что нам нужно делать? – поинтересовался Шаоран.

Женщина чуть склонила голову к плечу и окинула лукавым взглядом четверку путешественников.

\- Увидите.

***

\- Какого черта мы должны все это делать? – рычал Курогане.

\- Куро-бу, ну неужели тебе действительно совсем не весело?

\- Мне ни капельки не весело, по-моему, мы занимаемся идиотизмом.

\- Куро-бука, мы же делаем людей счастливыми!

\- Эти люди невероятно тупы, если им нужно такое, чтобы быть счастливыми!

\- Какой же ты злой, Куро-гав.

\- Прекрати, наконец, коверкать мое имя!

\- Ох, - вздохнул Фай, - как можно быть таким несносным? Я понимаю, наши задания довольно странные, но мне кажется, что люди действительно радуются таким мелочам.

Поручения были действительно на первый взгляд довольно бессмысленными. Вручить букет белых роз немолодой женщине, покупающей продукты на рынке. Когда они отошли, Курогане язвительно заметил, что с цветами ей будет еще удобнее нести покупки. Снять с дерева котенка – и тут же отдать его маленькой девочке, которая безуспешно пыталась помочь малышу сама до их прихода. В кафе незаметно поставить подножку девушке с чашкой кофе, чтобы она расплескала его на молодого человека за соседним столиком. В другом кафе отобрать у официанта заказ и самим отнести его молодому человеку вместе с жизнеутверждающей открыточкой, купленной в лавке неподалеку. Фай не преминул многозначительно улыбнуться и подмигнуть юноше, чем совершенно смутил беднягу – и ужасно разозлил Курогане. Ко всему им еще и пришлось лепить из снега какую-то дурацкую беседку (вернее, что-то очень отдаленно на нее похожее) в укромном уголке одного из городских парков. Фай пытался сделать ее покрасивее, варежки ему мешали, и в конце концов он там их и забыл. В общем, хозяйка дома «озадачила» их изрядным количеством очень странных поручений.

\- Наверное, - протянул волшебник, - наверное, в этом во всем есть какой-то смысл. Просто мы не всегда его понимаем.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Курогане, - что там у нас еще осталось?

\- Книжная лавка, - Фай сверился со списком. – Нам нужно спросить там одну книгу у человека в шляпе, а потом сказать, что хотели бы поскорей прочитать ее продолжение.

\- Что за бред, - проворчал воин.

В книжной лавке как раз находился автор одного исторического романа. Роман был по-настоящему талантлив, но, как часто бывает, не принадлежал к числу тех, которые читатель принимает сразу и с благодарностью. Глядя на непроданные экземпляры мужчина с горечью думал о том, что ему, пожалуй, стоит забросить писательское дело.

Над дверью зазвенел колокольчик. Мужчина обернулся и увидел, что в лавку входят двое.

***

Уже давно стемнело, когда они наконец справились со всеми поручениями и направились «домой». Загадочная женщина дала отдельные поручения Шаорану с Сакурой и Курогане с Фаем, так что и возвращались они порознь, договорившись встретиться уже на месте – «чтобы никто не торчал на холоде», как заявил ниндзя, и все охотно с ним согласились.

К сожалению, на обратном пути воину и магу нужно было снова пройти через торговый квартал. К сожалению – потому что Фая не так просто было оторвать от красочных, сияющих теплыми огнями витрин со всевозможными безделушками. Ну и что с того, что разноцветные гирлянды и ароматные свечи были совершенно не нужны путешественникам? Фай и не собирался их покупать. Зато глазеть мог, судя по всему, до бесконечности. Курогане уже начал подумывать, не закинуть ли белобрысое восторженное создание на плечо, чтобы получить хоть какой-то шанс попасть в дом в ближайшие сутки, когда Фай издал восторженный вопль.

\- Посмотри, как это здорово!

Маг указывал на рекламный плакат. На нем была изображена до отвращения слащавая парочка: двое сидели возле праздничной елки у пылающего камина и пили что-то из больших белых кружек. Воин хмыкнул:

\- И что тут здорово?

\- Свитера! – сияя, отозвался Фай. – Посмотри, какие они уютные!

Судя по виду волшебника, он считал, что «замечательность» свитеров очевидна. Курогане в них не видел ничего особенного.

\- Зачем они нужны? – воину свитер представлялся вещью почти такой же бесполезной, как и елочные гирлянды. Ну да, в этом мире пригодится, а потом куда?

\- Мы будем в них сидеть возле камина, - промурлыкал Фай и направился к магазину, возле которого висел плакат.

Разумеется, свитеров в магазине не оказалось. Девушка-продавщица смотрела на странных покупателей так растерянно, что Курогане стало даже немного неуютно. А маг заметно расстроился.

\- А с чего вы вообще взяли, что у нас продаются свитера?

\- У вас на двери висит такой красивый плакат, - грустно отозвался Фай. – На нем свитера. Вот мы и подумали…

«Это ты подумал», - чуть сердито поправил его про себя Курогане, но тут же устыдился своей мелочности, уж очень разочарованный был вид у его спутника. И вместо этого спросил:

\- А не подскажете, где такие можно найти?

Фай удивленно взглянул на него, а потом расплылся в счастливой улыбке, и воин подумал, что порадовать мага было на самом деле не так сложно.

\- Не знаю, - похоже, девушка огорчилась, что не может им помочь. – Уже вечер и многие магазины закрыты, особенно магазины одежды. Хотя… - тут продавщица задумалась, - кажется, у вас еще есть шанс.

Она вырвала листочек из блокнота, лежавшего возле нее, и принялась что-то рисовать.

\- Вот! Здесь адрес одной женщины, она вяжет на заказ, и у нее могут случайно оказаться лишние свитера.

\- Что значит – лишние? – подозрительно переспросил Курогане.

\- Понимаете, - девушка улыбнулась, - она просто очень любит вязать. И когда заказы заканчиваются – вяжет просто так. Иногда к ней заходят покупатели, которые сами не знают, чего хотят или им нужно что-то срочно, вот как вам. И, - тут продавщица лукаво прищурилась, - у нее всегда находится именно то, что нужно. Вам непременно повезет. Сегодня же еще и сочельник, как-никак.

\- Спасибо вам большое, - улыбнулся Фай. – Вы нас так выручили.

Курогане только кивнул и взял у девушки бумажку с адресом и «картой».

***

Когда они уже подходили к нужному дому, Фай неожиданно сказал:

\- Знаешь, мне жаль, что этой девушки не было среди тех, для кого мы сегодня работали. Мне бы очень хотелось сделать для нее что-то… особенное.

Воин пожал плечами:

\- Мне кажется, ей это не нужно.

\- Почему?

\- Просто она… - Курогане на секунду запнулся, подбирая слова, - и так вполне счастлива. Ей не нужна чья-то помощь.

\- Какой Куро-ру бывает проницательный, - тихо пробормотал маг. – Но все-таки ты не вполне прав.

Ниндзя хмыкнул в ответ и уже собирался спросить, чего же, с точки зрения Фая, не хватало девушке, когда женский голос произнес:

\- Вы ко мне, мальчики?

Спутники разом обернулись. На пороге стояла невысокая старушка.

\- Наверное, к вам, - улыбнулся ей волшебник. – Это же вы чудо-вязальщица, у которой всегда есть то, что пожелают покупатели?

Старушка рассмеялась:

\- Ну до чего ты славный, мальчик. Да, это я, и давненько меня так не расхваливали. Проходите в дом, рассказывайте, чего вы хотели.

\- Мы хотим свитера, - отозвался Фай, следуя за хозяйкой в комнату.

Пожилая женщина засмеялась:

\- Хочешь, я угадаю, какие и сколько?

\- А вы и это можете?

\- Это не так уж сложно… - хозяйка дома открыла один из многочисленных шкафчиков. – Коричневый свитер для мальчика, который ждет дома…

\- Как вы угадали? – Фай захлопал в ладоши. – Я думал, вы начнете с меня и Куро-бу!

\- Это было бы слишком просто, - старушка весело подмигнула ему.

\- Розовый – для девочки…

Свитер, который она приготовила для Сакуры, был больше похож на платье – длинный, нарядный, с красивым белым узором. Курогане серьезно задумался, сколько должно стоить все это счастье, и хватит ли у них денег. И что делать, если не хватит – он успел увлечься идеей «рождественских свитеров» и искренне бы огорчился, если бы все провалилось.

\- Черный – для большого песика… - продолжала старушка.

\- Чтоо? – взревел Курогане. – Да как вы меня назвали?

\- Вы колдунья! – одновременно с ним воскликнул Фай. – Как вы догадались, что он у нас Большой Песик?

\- Я не большой песик, и вы все уже меня достали!

\- Тише, тише, мальчики, - засмеялась «колдунья». – Остался еще один. Вот этот – для котика, - и она протянула магу длинный белый свитер с высоким воротом.

\- Ваай! – Фай был в полном восторге. Игры в угадывания явно пришлись ему по душе не меньше, чем предназначенный ему свитер. Курогане, кое-как смирившись с тем, что его снова обозвали «песиком», мрачно поинтересовался:

\- И сколько с нас?

-Денег мне не нужно. Платой будет очень простая услуга, - ответила старушка. – Возьмите вот эти варежки и отдайте их первому встречному.

Курогане в недоумении повертел в руках нарядные узорчатые варежки. Он бы никогда не сказал, что они подойдут «первому встречному». Варежки были определенно на женскую, даже девичью руку. Словно услышав его мысли, хозяйка погрозила пальцем:

\- Запомни, первому встречному, кем бы он ни был! Это важно.

\- И это все, что от нас требуется? – удивленно поинтересовался Фай.

\- Да. А теперь идите скорее, а то не успеете.

\- Не успеем чего? – буркнул Курогане.

Старушка только улыбнулась и подтолкнула его к двери.

\- Лишние вопросы ни к чему.

***

На улице воин вздохнул:

\- Придется делать очередную глупость.

\- Почему очередную? – полюбопытствовал Фай.

\- Потому что именно этим мы весь день и занимаемся. Делаем глупости. Кстати, вон тот пацан, судя по всему, и будет «первым встречным». Иди отдавай ему варежки, а я тут подожду.

\- Знаешь, Куро-пу, - протянул волшебник, - может, это лучше сделать тебе? Сомневаюсь я, что меня он послушает. Ты уговариваешь куда убедительней.

Возразить было нечего. Вряд ли бы мальчишка запросто взял пестрые варежки у светловолосого недоразумения. А вот широкоплечему парню с тяжелым взглядом отказать намного сложнее.

Курогане вздохнул и преградил пареньку дорогу. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Черноволосый мужчина мало походил на Санта-Клауса, да и рождественского ангела совершенно не напоминал. Поэтому мальчик еще раз подпрыгнул, когда тот молча что-то ему ткнул. Известно же, что плохие люди способны не обращать внимания даже на такой волшебный предпраздничный вечер; такому, небось, человека прирезать – что таракана раздавить, прихлопнет и не поморщится. Если бы Курогане мог прочесть мысли парнишки, пожалуй, он бы с ними согласился. Только вот даже будучи хладнокровным убийцей, каковым он, в общем-то, себя считал, воин уж точно не стал бы нападать просто так посреди улицы, а уж тем более – на растерянного ребенка.

\- Держи, - буркнул темноволосый незнакомец, и мальчик изумленно понял, что ткнули в него не ножом, а сунули в руки что-то мягкое и довольно пушистое.

\- Что это? - у парнишки слегка дрожал голос, но в остальном он держался молодцом.

\- А сам не видишь? Это сказали тебе передать, - на этом Курогане счел разговор исчерпанным. Да и что можно еще объяснить, когда сам мало что понимаешь?

Воин отвернулся и шагнул к Фаю.

\- Все, теперь идем домой, и больше никаких праздничных покупок.

\- Эй! – пацан явно уже оправился от потрясения. – А что мне с ними делать?

Курогане не удостоил его ответом.

Когда они с волшебником завернули за угол, Фай неожиданно остановился.

\- Куро-рин, а давай посмотрим, что он с ними будет делать.

\- Мы идем домой!

\- Ну неужели тебе неинтересно?

\- Нисколько.

\- Наверняка она попросила отдать варежки не просто так.

\- Вот и хорошо. А теперь мы идем домой.

\- Ну Куууро, - Фай повис на своем спутнике, не собираясь уступать. – Ну давай вернемся.

Воин вздохнул. Переспорить это создание было невозможно. Гораздо проще было «провести» мальчишку до дома – или куда он там шел – и выяснить, зачем было нужно отдавать ему такой «подарок». Впрочем, Курогане подозревал, что эти варежки могли оказаться под первым же кустом – от греха подальше, мало ли, по какой причине их мог вручить жутковатый незнакомец.

Парнишку они нашли под странным навесом возле дороги, он чего-то или кого-то ждал.

\- И долго он тут будет торчать? – проворчал Курогане минут через десять. Фай, который уже начал замерзать, ничего не ответил, только подышал на пальцы – у него не было ни варежек, ни перчаток. Тут они оба увидели, что к навесу приближается их знакомая из магазина. Она куталась в длинный шарф – и тоже дышала на озябшие пальцы. Под навесом девушка остановилась и стала напряженно всматриваться в темноту, переступая с ноги на ногу и пытаясь согреть руки в карманах. Судя по всему, это не очень помогало. Парнишка внимательно разглядывал ее пару минут, а потом шагнул к ней, доставая что-то из кармана. Что-то пестрое и очень знакомое. Фай восторженно пискнул, и Курогане поспешно зажал ему рот. Теперь было вполне очевидно, какую службу сослужили дареные варежки.

Девушка удивленно что-то сказала своему неожиданному «спасителю», он смущенно пожал плечами. Потом, помявшись, произнес еще что-то – и залился густым румянцем. Девушка рассмеялась, но ее смех был настолько дружелюбным, что и молодой человек заулыбался. Судя по всему, они очень быстро нашли общий язык.

\- Ты доволен? – шепнул воин на ухо своему спутнику. – Теперь мы можем идти домой?

Фай закивал. Чуть позже, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, волшебник удовлетворенно вздохнул:

\- Маленькое рождественское чудо. Теперь они оба будут счастливы.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Во-первых, они встретились в сочельник – так называют вечер перед Рождеством, - а этот вечер считается волшебным. Во-вторых, они встретились не просто так, а с вмешательством высших сил, значит, их встреча предопределена самой судьбой.

Курогане только покачал головой. После всех их приключений он не мог сказать, что совсем не верит в эту самую «неизбежность», о которой так часто твердила ведьма, и все равно было трудно поверить, что судьба может зависеть от такой мелочи, как варежки. «Зато, - почему-то подумалось ему, - от варежек зависит, будут ли нормально гнуться пальцы, когда вернешься с мороза». Ниндзя взглянул на покрасневшие пальцы Фая, и ему вдруг стало невероятно стыдно. Он молча стянул кожаные перчатки, остановил мага и начал натягивать их ему на руки.

\- Ты чего, Куропин? – изумленно спросил волшебник.

\- Тебе еще готовить, - буркнул Курогане, не придумав объяснения лучше. Просто то, что из них двоих мерз именно Фай, было ужасно, невероятно неправильно, и ему было необходимо немедленно это исправить, но объяснить это «неправильно» он не мог – да и не хотел. Он даже сердито подумал, что магу пора бы научиться не задавать лишних вопросов – если он что-то делает, значит, так надо. Фай больше и не задавал. Только с улыбкой посмотрел на свои руки в больших теплых перчатках и повис на руке воина, не отпуская его до самого дома.

Кажется, он был совершенно счастлив.

***

Дома на них накинулись с вопросами. «Почему так долго» да «как все прошло», да «ой, а почему у Фай-сана перчатки Курогане-сана». Курогане отрыкивался, а Фай весело рассказывал об их приключениях, попутно таская из вазы печенюшки. Правда, вопрос о перчатках он все-таки проигнорировал, сделав вид, что не расслышал. Вместо этого он сам засыпал вопросами Шаорана с Сакурой, а потом начал консультироваться с Моконой насчет праздничного ужина.

\- Кстати, - вдруг спохватился маг, - а где хозяйка дома?

\- Она сказала, чтобы мы ее сегодня не ждали, - отозвалась Сакура. – И чтобы развлекались сами.

\- Ну и ладно, - подмигнул Фай. – Уверен, что мы справимся.

Принцесса с энтузиазмом закивала – после Ото ей очень понравилось готовить всякие вкусности, а еще больше – кормить ими своих друзей.

\- Мокона тоже будет помогать! – высунулась белая зверушка.

\- Шаоран, - подхватил Фай, - будет нам рассказывать что-нибудь интересное. – А Куропесик…

\- А Курогане, - оборвал его ниндзя, - сам найдет, чем ему заняться.

Маг не стал возражать. Из кухни уходить ниндзя явно не собирался.

\- Шаоран, расскажи нам про зимние праздники, которые ты знаешь, - подмигнул юному археологу Фай. – И про все традиции, с ними связанные.

Мальчик на секунду задумался.

\- Пожалуй, начать следует с того, что в этом мире зимой празднуют не только Рождество, но и Новый год - праздник, означающий начало отсчета нового отрезка времени, который в большинстве стран называют именно годом. Правда, длительность этого отрезка может быть разной в разных мирах. Здесь это обычно триста шестьдесят пять дней.

\- Обычно? – переспросил Фай.

\- Раз в четыре года – триста шестьдесят шесть. Это называется високосный год.

\- Бред какой, - буркнул Курогане.

\- Я так и не понял, почему это так, - развел руками Шаоран.

\- Неважно, продолжай лучше про праздники, - подбодрил его Фай.

\- В этом мире существует много рождественских традиций. Украшение елки, праздничный ужин и обмен подарками – пожалуй, основные, их придерживаются практически все…

Шаоран долго рассказывал о поверьях и легендах разных миров, связанных, в основном, с встречей нового года. Сакура совсем забыла, что должна помогать Фаю с готовкой и зачарованно слушала увлекшегося рассказом археолога. Курогане тоже подсел поближе. Фаю же готовка не мешала не только слушать, но и время от времени задавать вопросы и вставлять свои замечания.

\- Шаоран-кун, а как праздновали новый год у тебя дома? – наконец поинтересовался он.

\- Я помню только, как праздновали встречу нового года в той стране, где я жил с отцом, - отозвался юный археолог. – Там новый год встречали осенью, после сбора урожая. На празднованиях всегда было много яблок, - мальчик улыбнулся. – А некоторые деревья начинали желтеть. Это было очень красиво. Отец говорил мне, что эти деревья привезли издалека, но они прижились и даже стали частью одной из новогодних традиций.

\- Из них плели венки и делали букеты, а потом украшали ими дом! – воскликнула принцесса и тут же смутилась: - По крайней мере, так делали у нас…

Шаоран опустил взгляд. Курогане нахмурился. На несколько секунд в комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Положение спас Фай.

\- Удивительно, правда? Такие разные миры и такие похожие традиции! А в моем мире на новый год тоже наряжали елку, как здесь на Рождество. И обменивались подарками! Это так весело! Сакура-чан, - обратился маг к девочке, - нам тоже нужно сделать подарок нашим песикам. Вкусный ужин! Ты обещала мне помочь.

\- Конечно, Фай-сан! – радостно воскликнула Сакура.

Шаоран тихо сказал:

\- Извините, у меня что-то кружится голова. Я выйду на улицу.

\- Шаоран-кун, с тобой все в порядке? – всполошилась девочка.

\- Все хорошо, Сакура-химе. Просто… я, наверное, немного устал.

Курогане поднялся и подхватил куртки.

\- Пошли, пацан, не будем им мешать.

\- Курорин убегает с кухни, чтобы не помогать, - подмигнул маг девочке. – Как это по-мужски!

Ниндзя не удостоил его ответом.

На улице шел снег, и оттого, что им был завален и сад, и вся округа, казалось, что земля светится мягким, приглушенным сиянием. Какое-то время и Курогане, и Шаоран молчали. Потом ниндзя спросил:

\- Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе?

\- Да. Не оглядываться назад. Просто… иногда это слишком тяжело.

\- Смотри вперед. Думай о том, что ты можешь сделать ради будущего.

Курогане не стал добавлять, что в этом будущем вполне найдется место и для дружбы принцессы и археолога. Да и не только дружбы. Он не любил пустых слов, а сказать наверняка, как сложится судьба, могла разве что какая-то ведьма вроде Юко.

Они еще немного постояли, наблюдая, как в холодном воздухе кружатся снежинки.

\- Пойдем в дом, - наконец сказал ниндзя. – Наверное, действительно стоит помочь этим двоим с приготовлениями, а то провозятся до утра.

\- Да, Курогане-сан!

***

Праздник удался на славу. Когда Фай торжественно объявил, что «у них с Куропоном есть для всех подарки», дети пришли в настоящий восторг, а увидев свитера, обрадовались еще больше. Маг настоял, чтобы к ужину все примерили дареные обновки. Курогане решился-таки снять запрет на спиртное для Шаорана и Сакуры, но налегать на вино им не давал, поэтому, хоть щеки принцессы и заалели, мяукать в этот раз она не стала. Просто улыбалась еще солнечней, чем всегда, и смотрела на своих спутников с таким искренним восторгом, что, казалось, им тоже полагалось начать светиться от этого взгляда. Шаоран, вдохновленный успехом, продолжал свои рассказы. Принимая во внимание количество стран, которые ему в свое время довелось посетить, и количество прочтенных им книг, так развлекать он мог не один вечер.

Но время шло, и стрелка часов ушла далеко за двенадцать. Принцесса начала позевывать, хотя отчаянно старалась скрыть это, чтобы Шаоран ни в коем случае не подумал, будто ей скучно. Впрочем, у мальчика уже тоже заплетался язык. Фай резко поднялся:

\- Ну все, хоть сегодня и праздник, но детям пора спать! Так что будьте умницами и быстро идите наверх!

\- Но Фай-сан, а как же уборка? – попыталась возразить принцесса.

\- Предоставьте это взрослым! – замахал на нее маг. – Мы с Куро-папочкой все сделаем сами. Правда, Куро-сама?

Курогане только неопределенно хмыкнул. От Сакуры было бы сейчас мало толку, только посуду перебила бы. Но он считал, что уборка вполне может потерпеть до утра. После сытного ужина и горячего вина ниндзя совершенно не хотелось заниматься мытьем тарелок.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи, Фай-сан, Курогане-сан!

\- Спасибо за ужин! Спокойной ночи!

Дети поскакали наверх, как будто и не клевали только что носами. Фай улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что оба уснут, как только коснутся подушек.

\- Ну что, Куро-ру, давай все приберем как следует.

Воин скривился.

\- А это не потерпит до завтра?

\- Завтра желание убирать не появится. А оставлять все в таком виде невежливо по отношению к хозяйке, ты не находишь? Ну же, Курорин, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я делал все сам.

Курогане только вздохнул. Он был совсем не против такого развития событий, но это было бы нечестно по отношению к магу, тем более что ужин тот все-таки готовил практически один. Поэтому он молча поднялся и начал собирать со стола тарелки.

\- Куро-сама сегодня такой покладистый! – воскликнул Фай. – Это, наверное, потому, что сегодня Рождество!

\- Заткнись, а?

Фай, как ни странно, так и сделал и стал молча собирать посуду, время от времени хитро посматривая на ниндзя, которому стало как-то не по себе от этих «многозначительных» взглядов. Когда все, что стояло на столе, было собрано в две не вполне устойчивые башни, волшебник заявил:

\- А теперь отнесем все это на кухню.

\- Все сразу? – скептически хмыкнул Курогане.

\- Ага, - подмигнул ему Фай, вручая ту из конструкций, которая казалась более неустойчивой. – Ты ведь ниндзя, так что справишься.

Возразить на это было нечего, тем более, что Фай уже подхватил свою «порцию» и направился к дверям. На пороге он замер, расплывшись в такой довольной улыбке, что воина передернуло. Такие улыбки ничего хорошего не предвещали.

Курогане оказался прав. Когда он подошел ко входу, Фай загородил ему дорогу.

\- Ну чего еще? – сердито осведомился ниндзя, чувствуя, что вполне может не справиться с башней из тарелок и стаканов.

\- Омела, - отозвался маг, лукаво глядя на него из-под ресниц.

Курогане поднял взгляд и чуть не взвыл. Действительно кто-то успел нацепить над дверью венок с этой треклятой омелой. Он успел прокрутить в голове варианты «отступления»: просто отпихнуть этого ненормального, уронить на него пару верхних бокалов или попытаться увернуться – когда Фай поднялся на цыпочки и чмокнул сурового воина в нос. А затем пожал плечами с такой трогательно-виноватой улыбкой, что Курогане почему-то залился краской. У этого недоразумения получалось быть милым даже тогда, когда ему следовало бы свернуть шею. Вернее, особенно в таких ситуациях.

\- Курорин, я не думал, что ты настолько застенчивый, - продолжая улыбаться, прошептал маг. И Курогане решил, что каким бы милым тот ни казался, дать ему по шее все же следует.

***

Когда с уборкой было покончено, Фай заметил:

\- Посуда осталась цела только чудом.

\- Нашел время. Скажи спасибо, что эта посуда не оказалась у тебя на голове. Сразу же.

\- Я знал, что Курогане великий воин, - маг хихикнул, - но не подозревал, что ты станешь гоняться за мной со всеми этими тарелками.

\- У тебя отлично получалось убегать с тарелками.

\- Оу, Куро-сама сделал мне комплимент?

\- Заткнись.

\- А теперь снова стесняется!

\- Заткнись, я сказал! И вообще, пойдем уже спать.

\- Давай еще немножко посидим. Мне так нравится смотреть на огонь. Отличная вообще штука эти камины.

Курогане вздохнул. По его мнению, день выдался достаточно утомительным, и лучше было бы выспаться, ведь завтра они собирались перемещаться в следующий мир. Но оставлять Фая одного почему-то тоже не хотелось. Свое «давай» маг произнес почти просящим тоном; любоваться огнем в одиночестве ему явно не хотелось.

\- Только недолго, - вздохнул Курогане.

\- Спасибо, Куро-сама!

Недолго думая, маг плюхнулся на ковер прямо возле камина. Ниндзя устроился рядом с ним. Немного помолчав, он осторожно спросил:

\- Так в твоем мире тоже праздновали новый год с елкой и всем прочим?

\- Да нет, - отозвался волшебник и почему-то опустил голову. Челка упала на глаза, и увидеть его взгляд стало невозможно. Курогане с трудом удержался, чтобы не убрать непослушные светлые пряди.

\- А как же тогда?

\- Я не помню, чтобы в моем мире праздновали что-то подобное, - тихо отозвался Фай. – А тогда я просто соврал.

\- Понимаю.

Фай прерывисто вздохнул и поднял взгляд:

\- А в твоем мире, Куро-сама?

Курогане посмотрел на огонь, весело пляшущий за каминной решеткой.

\- У нас новый год обычно проводят с семьей.

Курогане не добавил, что существует поверье, что новый год нужно встречать с теми, кто тебе очень дорог – и тогда следующий год вы проведете тоже вместе. Еще он не добавил – ведь это было бы совершенно лишним – что это первый праздник со дня смерти его родителей, который он проводит не на службе. Не загоняет себя самыми изматывающими тренировками, чтобы в конце дня упасть и забыться, а сидит в тепле и уюте, рядом с тем, кто, кажется, успел стать для него очень важен.

Конечно же, он ничего этого не сказал. Да в общем-то, слова и не были нужны. Достаточно было сидеть вот так рядом и смотреть на огонь.

Через какое-то время Курогане почувствовал, что его клонит в сон.

\- Так, все, нужно идти наверх… - тут он, наконец, взглянул на Фая – и чуть не рассмеялся.

Волшебник попросту спал сидя.

\- Эй, - потряс его за плечо Курогане, - что, так здесь и останешься?

Фай что-то сонно мурлыкнул, но не проснулся. Воин вздохнул и осторожно поднял мага на руки. Пожалуй, в другой день он бы просто отвесил ему хорошего подзатыльника, чтобы тот все-таки соизволил разлепить глаза и самостоятельно добраться до кровати. Но сегодня было Рождество, особенный праздник в этом мире. Можно было позволить себе некоторые «вольности».

***

В спальне Курогане даже укрыл Фая пледом – и подумал, что действительно ведет себя, как заботливый «папочка». Он хмыкнул и отправился в комнату, где должна была спать Сакура. Приоткрыв дверь, воин тихонько позвал:

\- Эй, булка, ты здесь?

\- Курогане? – сонно отозвалась Мокона. – Что-то случилось?

\- Я хочу поговорить с ведьмой.

\- С Юко? Но ведь уже поздно.

\- Думаю, что она еще не спит, - отозвался ниндзя.

Забрав Мокону, он спустился в гостиную. Юко действительно не спала.

\- Я ждала тебя, - улыбнулась она.

\- Именно меня? – уточнил Курогане.

\- Вообще-то, - зевнула Ведьма Измерений, - я ждала тебя позже с воплями насчет того, с какой стати вам пришлось отрабатывать какое-то непонятное желание, которого вы не просили. Но думаю, ты понял все сам.

\- Да, - кивнул воин, - и я хотел поблагодарить тебя.

\- Никто из вас не загадал бы этого, - медленно произнесла Юко. – Между тем, в этом нуждается каждый.

Курогане промолчал. Юко вздохнула.

\- Что-то я стала чересчур доброй. В уплату за этот разговор ты передашь мне, - она обвела взглядом нетронутые бутылки, которые так и остались на столе, - вот это вино.

\- Ты даже поговорить бесплатно не можешь? – рыкнул воин.

\- Я хочу выпить, - хохотнула черноволосая женщина, принимая «подарок». – С Рождеством тебя, Курогане.

\- Чертова ведьма, - проворчал он в ответ. Но рассердиться по-настоящему так и не получилось.

***

Разговор мокон.

\- Как думаешь, какое желание исполнила Юко?

\- Она подарила им то, чего хотят все люди. Наверное, это что-то простое и одновременно очень важное.

\- А чего хотят все люди?

\- Думаю, все хотят быть счастливы.

\- А когда они бывают счастливы?

\- Когда хорошо тем, кого они любят.

\- А ты счастлив?

\- А тебе хорошо?

\- Я говорю с тобой, и ты улыбаешься. Мне хорошо.

\- Тогда я счастлив.


End file.
